


Drabble in 4Season of emotion Project

by hoshimeguri



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Shounen, Sports, Tennis
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshimeguri/pseuds/hoshimeguri
Summary: เป็น Drabble 4 เรื่องของเทะสึกะกับฟูจิค่ะ โดยใช้ธีมเป็นฤดูทั้ง 4 ค่ะ :)





	1. Spring

**_“เทะสึกะคุง”_ **

 

_เทะสึกะนึกย้อนไปถึงฤดูใบไม้ผลิตอนนั้น ที่ได้พบกับฟูจิเป็นครั้งแรก_

 

.

.

.

วันนั้นเทะสึกะถูกรุ่นพี่ทำโทษให้ความสะอาดคนเดียว โทษฐานทำตัวอวดดีในสายตารุ่นพี่พวกนั้น

 

ระหว่างที่เขากำลังก้มหน้าก้มตาทำความสะอาดพื้นคอร์ทที่เต็มไปด้วยกลีบดอกซากุระอยู่ เขาก็ถูกเรียกจากเด็กอีกคนที่ฟังจากน้ำเสียงแล้ว ก็คงรุ่นราวคราวเดียวกันกับเขา

 

_“อ่า   ฟูจิคุง. . .ซินะ   มีอะไรหรอ?”_

_“กะจะมาช่วยน่ะ”_

ใบหน้าหวานกับรอยยิ้มบางๆที่ประดับบนใบหน้านั้นอยู่ตลอดเวลา บวกกับเส้นผมสีน้ำตาลอ่อนยาวระต้นคอที่ช่วยขับผิวขาวๆของเด็กคนนั้นให้ดูน่ารักน่าทะนุถนอมมากกว่าเด็กคนอื่นๆอยู่หลายเท่าตัว  จะไม่แปลกใจเลยซักนิด ถ้าจะมีใครเกิดเข้าใจผิดว่าเด็กคนนี้เป็น **_เด็กผู้หญิง_**

****

****

****

****

_วินาทีนั้นเทะสึกะรู้สึกว่าหัวใจตัวเองเต้นแรงกว่าปกติไป 1 จังหวะ. . ._

 

 

_และในตอนนั้นเองที่เด็กหนุ่มได้เข้าใจคำว่า **“รักแรกพบ”** อย่างลึกซึ้ง_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-  e n d  -


	2. Autumn

 

**_ฟูจิไม่เคยนึกเกลียดสีแดงมากขนาดนี้มาก่อนเลยในชีวิต_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

_\- เทะสึกะไม่อยู่แล้ว –_

 

ฟูจิทิ้งร่างที่อ่อนล้าไปหมดทั้งกายและใจของตัวเองลงนอนบนพื้นคอร์ทเทนนิสอย่างไม่นึกกลัวว่ามันจะสกปรก

 

แผ่นหลังกว้างของเทะสึกะที่เดินห่างออกไปจนลับสายตานั้นยังเหมือนถูกฉายซ้ำไปซ้ำมาในห้วงความคิดไม่หยุด เหมือนต้องการตอกย้ำถ้อยคำที่อีกคนทิ้งไว้ก่อนจะหันหลังเดินจากไปเหมือนกับไม่เคยใยดีอะไรคนที่ถูกทิ้งไว้ข้างหลังเลยแม้แต่น้อย

 

_“ฉันไม่อยากแข่งกับฟูจิที่เป็นแบบนี้”_

_“เป้าหมายของตัวเอง ต้องสร้างขึ้นมาด้วยตัวเองซิ”_

 

คำพูดสุดท้าย เทะสึกะทิ้งไว้แบบนั้น. . .

 

 

**“แต่ว่า . . .**

 

.

.

.

**นายเป็นเป้าหมายของฉันไม่ได้หรอ?”**

 

ฟูจินึกย้อนถามกลับขึ้นมาในใจ ก่อนจะปล่อยให้น้ำตาที่กลั่นตัวมาจากความรู้สึกอัดอั้นทั้งหมดในใจที่มีต่อเขาคนนั้นไหลออกมาอย่างไม่นึกอายใครก็ตาม ที่อาจจะผ่านมาเห็นสภาพของตัวเองในตอนนี้

 

 

“ลาก่อนนะ  เทะสึกะ คุนิมิตสึ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-  e n d  -


	3. Winter

 

 

ฟูจิกระชับเสื้อโค้ทของตัวเองแน่นพลางก้าวขายาวๆกลับไปที่พัก หลังจากวอร์มร่างกายตอนเช้าก่อนเริ่มโปรแกรมฝึกซ้อมประจำวันของค่ายเก็บตัวเรียบร้อยแล้ว

 

บรรยากาศในค่ายตอนนี้ดูคึกคักกว่าปกตินิดหน่อยกับการเตรียมตัวไปแข่งเทนนิส U-17w กันที่ประเทศออสเตรเลีย

 

_“ถึงตอนนี้ญี่ปุ่นจะหนาวแต่ที่ออสเตรเลียช่วงนี้เป็นฤดูร้อนนะ”_

 

ฟูจิแอบหัวเราะออกมาอย่างอดไม่ได้ เมื่อเห็นเพื่อนร่วมค่ายบางคนกำลังวุ่นวายกับการแพคเสื้อโค้ทตัวหนาพวกนั้นลงกระเป๋าเดินทาง

 

.

.

 

“หนาวจัง. . .”

 

 _‘_ _อีกซักพักหิมะก็คงจะตกแล้วละมั้ง_ ’ ดวงตาสีฟ้าเข้มมองขึ้นไปบนท้องฟ้าขณะที่คิดแบบนั้น

 

โดยไม่ได้ตั้งใจ. . .ฟูจินึกย้อนไปถึงช่วงเวลานี้เมื่อปีที่แล้วที่เดินกลับบ้านกับเทะสึกะหลังจากที่กลับมาจากโรงพยาบาลด้วยกัน

 

ทั้งๆที่อากาศมันหนาวจนมือแทบแข็งไปหมด แต่ในหัวใจของอัจฉริยะแห่งเซย์งาคุกลับรู้สึกอบอุ่นขึ้นมาอย่างประหลาด

 

_‘_ _ถ้าไปกับนายละก็. . .ฉันก็จะรู้สึกตัวเองไปได้สูงที่สุดเลยล่ะ’_

ไม่ซิ. . . .

 

ต้องบอกว่า _‘_ _ถ้าไปกับนายละก็. . .จะที่ไหนในโลกนี้ แค่นายเอ่ยปากชวน ฉันก็ยอมไปกับนายด้วยทั้งนั้น’_ จะถูกต้องกว่า

 

ถึงตอนนี้ฟูจิยอมรับอย่างหมดหัวใจเลยว่าความรู้สึกของตัวเองที่มีให้เทะสึกะนั้นมันไปไกลกว่า ** _“เพื่อนสนิท”_** มากมานานแล้ว

 

 

 

**_“เทะสึกะ. . .”_ **

****

_คิดถึง. . . .คิดถึงเทะสึกะจนแทบจะร้องไห้ออกมาอยู่แล้ว. . ._

 

 

 

บางที. . .นี่คงเป็นครั้งแรกนับตั้งแต่เกิดมาที่ฟูจิรู้สึกว่า อากาศช่วงเดือนธันวาคมมันหนาวจับหัวใจได้ขนาดนี้

 

 

 

 

 

 

-  e n d  -


	4. Summer

 

การแข่งขันเทนนิส U-17w จบลงแล้ว. . .

 

_ในสนาม Rod Laver Arena_ เทะสึกะมองบรรดาอดีตเพื่อนร่วมทีมของตัวเองด้วยความรู้สึกที่แม้แต่เขาเองก็อธิบายไม่ถูก

 

ถึงแม้จะดีใจกับบ้านเกิดที่สามารถคว้าแชมป์ U-17 ไปครองได้เป็นสมัยแรกแล้ว แต่เขาก็ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่ารู้สึกเสียดายและเจ็บใจที่เป็นฝ่ายพ่ายแพ้ในครั้งนี้เหมือนกัน

 

 

จะว่าบังเอิญก็คงใช่. . .ที่ตอนนั้นฟูจิหันมาสบตากับเทะสึกะเข้าพอดี นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าสยคู่นั้นเหมือนมีอะไรหลายอย่างเหลือเกินที่อยากบอกให้เขารับรู้

 

เทะสึกะกลั้นหายใจนิดหน่อย ก่อนเป็นฝ่ายเดินเข้าไปหาอีกฝ่ายเอง

 

_“ยินดีด้วย ฟูจิ”_ คำแสดงความยินดีที่เทะเลือกใช้นั้นค่อนข้างเรียบง่าย เขาอมยิ้มบางๆออกมาเมื่อฟูจิยิ้มตอบกลับมาให้เขาเหมือนกัน

 

_“ขอบคุณนะเทะสึกะ”_

 

 

 

_อย่างไม่ทันได้ตั้งตัว. . . ._

 

เทะสึกะผงะถอยหลังไป 2-3 ก้าวเล็กๆ เมื่อจู่ๆฟูจิก็โถมร่างตัวเองเข้ามากอดเขาโดยไม่ได้สนใจเลยซักนิดว่าจะกลายเป็นเป้าสายตาของคนทั้งสนามไปหรือเปล่า

 

_แต่ก็ช่างมันเถอะ. . ._

 

“ฟูจิ. . .?”

 

เทะสึกะนึกแปลกใจเล็กๆกับการกระทำแบบนั้น แต่เขาก็เข้าใจได้ในทันทีที่ได้ยินเสียงที่มันค่อนข้างจะอู้อี้ไปหน่อยจากร่างในอ้อมกอดของตัวเอง

 

 

**_“. . .คิดถึงเทะสึกะนะ  คิดถึงจนจะบ้าอยู่แล้ว”_ **

****

_แล้วเขาก็อมยิ้มออกอย่างห้ามตัวเองไม่อยู่. . ._

ในตอนนั้น แม้แต่ฟูจิเองก็คงคิดไม่ถึงเหมือนกัน. . .

 

เทะสึกะยกแขนขึ้นกอดตอบคนที่ตัวเล็กกว่าเขาพอสมควรแล้วก้มหน้าลงเล็กน้อยเพื่อกระซิบบางอย่างที่ข้างหูของอีกคน

 

**_“ฉันก็คิดถึงนายเหมือนกัน”_ **

 

 

 

_อากาศช่วงเดือนธันวาคมที่เมลเบิร์นนั้นร้อนเอาเรื่อง. . . .แต่ความรู้สึกคิดถึงของใครบางคนวันนี้ก็คงร้อนไม่แพ้อากาศเหมือนกัน_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-  c o m p l e t e  -

 

 

 

 

 

 

_จบแล้วค่ะ สำหรับเซ้ตนี้ เราแต่งเล่นๆ ระหว่างที่ยังไม่มีปลีกไปนั่งงม reach ตอนที่ 2 เต็มๆ ช่วงนี้สิ้นปี งานเข้าเยอะแยะเหลือเกิน หลังว่าคนที่หลงเข้ามาอ่านจะชอบค่ะ :)_


End file.
